The new girl 6
by Anime-Freak-08
Summary: “Tristan, why did you do that?” Lily asked


The New Girl  
Chapter 6  
Runaway  
  
"Tristan, why did you do that?" Lily asked  
"Lily, I care about you and it kills me to see you like this."  
"Tristan please I have enough to deal with now, please don't make things worse."  
"Lily please let me help you"  
"Tristan there are some things you can't help me with"  
"Like what?"  
"Just some problems in my life"  
"Ok, well at least let me help with this problem"  
"Which one?"  
"This one" Tristan said and he leaned over and hugged Lily, then Kissed her gently on the lips. Lily then pushed him away.  
"Tristan please, this is so hard for me to do, but this is taking everything I have to keep my life under control. So please, please stop, I am begging you." Lily said, she started to cry but instead of sitting there she got up and ran out of the apartment and Tristan couldn't stop her  
"Lily where are you going?" he asked as she ran out the door and all she said was  
"I don't know, don't try and find me." Tristan didn't settle for that though he ran out the door and down the stairs he was determined to follow her. He got out of the apartment building and went looking for her, he went up backstreets and alleyways knowing she would try and get as far away as possible. He was out for 3 hours looking for her when he couldn't find her he went back to the apartment to see if she came back.  
  
Meanwhile Joey and Mai.... Were still at the restaurant.  
  
"Joey, you've been awful quite, what's wrong?" Mai asked  
"Nothing" Joey said  
"Well if you say so" Then just as Mai had finished her dinner Joey bent down on one knee and said  
"Mai, we have been dating for 2 years now, and I really love you and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?"  
"J... J... Joey, do you really mean that?"  
"Yes, every word"  
"Yes" Joey then got up and put the ring on Mai's finger and they left the restaurant to go home.  
  
When Tristan got back to Joey's apartment Lily was not there. Tristan had his head in his hands and he was sitting on the couch, he couldn't believe he let her get away. Just then the door opened and he looked up hoping to see Lily, and then Joey and Mai walked in.  
"Tristan what's wrong?" Mai asked  
"It's Lily she's... she's ... she's gone, and it's all my fault." Tristan said, it took him everything to hold back his tears  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked  
"I was only trying to help her, trying to make this less painful, you know giver someone she could lean on. But it wasn't helping so she left."  
"Where'd she go?" Joey asked  
"I don't know I tried to follow her but I lost her then I looked for her, couldn't find her so I came back here and I was hoping she would be here, but she wasn't." Tristan said, he couldn't hold it back anymore he started to cry. He didn't want to be around anyone so he went onto Joey's balcony and started going down the fire escape. When he got down he was walking through the alley behind Joey's apartment and he heard screaming, so he ran up the alley and around a corner to find a girl laying down next to a dumpster and a gang walking away from her, he walked over to the girl, it was Lily. She was beaten and she was hurt, but she was still trying to get up and Tristan came over and held her.  
"Tristan, I am sorry. You were only trying to help me, I should have let you."  
"It's ok, we need to get you back to Joey's apartment."  
"Tristan thank you" Tristan carried Lily to Joey's apartment and set her on the couch.  
"Oh my god! What happened to her?" Mai asked  
"A gang beat her up"  
"Poor girl, she looks awful" Joey said  
"Thanks Joey" Lily said  
"Hey you're supposed to be asleep" Tristan said  
"Well, guess I'm not"  
"Well anyway, you do need rest."  
"I know, but I'm not going to rest"  
"Fine, you wanna watch something on TV?"  
"Sure" Lily and Tristan sat out in the living room watching TV until both of them fell asleep. The next morning when Joey and Mai walked out there they saw them. Joey started to laugh but by told him to be quiet, so they went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast but then Lily woke up. She saw Tristan lying there and decided to just lie there, she didn't want to disturb him. About an hour later Mai came into the living room and woke them up. Lily still had a little problem walking but she managed, then she remembered about work.  
"I need to get to work, yesterday was my last day off this week." Lily said  
"Your in no shape to work today, you'll call in sick" Tristan said  
"No, I need the money now I just need to get home and OUCH!" Lily said as she tried to stand up.  
"You're calling in sick."  
"Alright"  
"Hmm not putting up a fight? Are you sure that you didn't suffer any head injury?"  
"Ha ha, no I don't think I'll be fighting with you anymore"  
"I'll go get you the phone" Mai said "Tristan help Lily back to the couch"  
"Ok" Tristan said, he picked Lily up and carried her back into the living room. As he set her back on the couch she said  
"Thanks"  
"For what?"  
"For all of your help. You were right, I didn't need to have this burden alone, it's just I have been used to handling things by myself. I've never had anyone help me before."  
"Your welcome, and are you sure you want my help on this Lily?"  
"Yes, in fact I've never been more sure of anything." She said as she leaned up and kissed Tristan. 


End file.
